crabwarfandomcom-20200214-history
CrabWar Wikia
Welcome to the Crab War Wikia Welcome to the C.I.A (Crab Intelligence Agency)! Here we gather valuable data on the new powers granted by the Crystals, the terrible reptiles we encounter and the powerful mutations that help us in our fight to reclaim our homeland. Join us as an Agent and help us complete a database of all this vital data that will turn the tide in our favor. Developer: Appxplore Game Link: Crab War Reddit Facebook Crabs & Evolutions As you level up your crabs you gain access to 3 different types of Crabs, either Amethyst, Emerald or Garnet. The type of crab is important because many different upgrades, queen skills and mutations only affect Crabs of that Crystal For example the Shroud Queen Crab has the Queen Skill : Piercing Strike that increases All Amethyst Crab Critical Damage by 10% As you level up your crabs you gain access to different evolutions along the way. Each evolution has unique bonuses to the Crab type such as Critical Rate, Speed, Dodge and more. On some point of your evolution, the choice of your evolution branches into a separate unique tree, so pick your evolutions wisely. Evolving your crabs also turns a small % of your queen damage into their damage. While the % seems small it makes a huge difference as you evolve your Crabs and level up your queens. Queens Queen Crabs are unique crabs that continuously spawn at a certain rate to attack the Reptiles. Each queen is unique and has a set of queen skills that add special bonuses. Three new queens were introduced in 1.4.0. Abilities As you gain levels for your Crabs you unlock special abilities that provide you a short burst of power to push through the difficult areas of the game or bosses you have trouble with. There are 6 abilities and each ability has 3 talents that you can choose from at level 3. DNA DNA is obtained every time you Ecdysis, this DNA is used to obtain powerful mutations that drastically improve your crabs and progress. The DNA you get every time you ecdysis depends on your Queen Levels, Distance and Set Mutation Bonus: * Every 1000 total Queen levels gives 1 base DNA (Check your current total Queen levels in statistics screen) * Every 150m distance after 700m gives a variable base DNA boost * Each mutation owned gives 2% bonus while a full mutation set gives 30% bonus DNA on the base DNA * Other factors, like Ember Tipped Carapace mutation, which gives 10% bonus DNA per level on the base DNA Mutations Mutations are powerful upgrades that give you a huge boost. Each mutation has two effects and they both increase as you level it up. Ecdysis Moult and be reborn! Cast away your old shell and earn valuable DNA. Start a new and unlock powerful mutations!! Gems Gems collected increase the damage output of your crabs while completing sets of a color multiplies the damage output. Tournaments The latest feature added during Update 1.2. Tournaments involve players competing with each other to gain amazing rewards including Gene points used to learn skills in the gene tree. Gene Tree The Gene Tree provides different bonuses to augment your crabs, abilities, among other stuff. Gene Lab The Gene Lab provides versatility upgrades for your crabs. King Crabs The King Crabs were introduced in Crab War 2.0. Unlocked when you reach 750m, the King Crabs are the only ones who can defeat the Reptile Queens and Kings in the Land of Reptiles. As you fight for honor and gain ranks you receive Golden Conches that contain new King Crab Parts that make your King Crabs stronger and allow you to fight stronger, more challenging reptiles. Achievements Getting achievements earns Pearls. Shop Spend Pearls to perform powerful premium abilities. Recent Activity Category:Reptiles